homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052716-The Folly of Fools
21:22:02 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 21:22 -- 21:22:35 GG: Hello. Mr. Moirai.... Have. You. Had. Any. Progress. On. Your. Hard. Choice. To. Make? 21:23:08 AG: We've yet tδ step δηe αppeηdαge δutside δf my hive Seriδs. 21:23:36 GG: I. See.... I. Leave. And. You. Fall. Completely. Off. Schedule.... 21:23:54 GG: But. Regardless.... 21:24:03 AG: ... 21:24:05 GG: Seems. Your. Planet. Is. Not. The. Only. One. With. Such. A. Choice. 21:24:16 GG: The. Source. Of. The. Quakes. Has. Been. Discovered. 21:24:32 AG: Ah, I've fδrgδtteη yδur situαtiδηs is quite.. Explδsive 21:24:37 GG: You. Will. Likely. Not. Be. Able. To. Guess. What. It. Is. Though. 21:24:45 AG: Sδ whαt is the sδurce theη? 21:25:00 GG: A. Mother. Grub.... A. Giant. Mother. Grub. 21:25:19 GG: It..... Is. Just. Simply. There. 21:25:26 AG: whα 21:25:29 AG: whαt 21:25:41 AG: hδld the cδmmuηicαtiδη device right there 21:25:41 AG: whαt 21:25:47 GG: Yes.... Such. Exclamation. Is. To. Be. Expected. 21:25:52 AG: whα... Just... Whαt? 21:26:13 AG: Seriδs.... Hδw?!! Aηd I just... Whαt??! 21:26:27 GG: The. How. Is. Unknown.... But. As. I. Have. Stated. There. It. Is.... 21:27:04 AG: Hδw iη αll thαt is right... Hδw is α Mδther Grub the sδurce δf such quαkes?? 21:27:31 GG: I. Should. Reiterate.... Giant. Mother. Grub. 21:27:43 AG: Hδw big αre we tαlkiηg αbδut 21:27:56 GG: Quite. Large.... Extremely. Large. 21:28:14 GG: The. Planet. Is. Pratically. Its. Matriorb. 21:28:24 AG: Oh deαr 21:28:27 GG: Yes. 21:28:33 AG: Sδ... Whαt αbδut this chδice theη? 21:28:57 GG: The. Choice. That. Is. 'Seemingly' Presented. To. Us. By. The. Denizens. Is. This.... The. Planet. Or. The. Mother. Grub. 21:29:16 GG: However. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Not. Satisfied. With. This.... 21:29:19 AG: Well thαt seems like αη δbviδus chδice 21:29:34 AG: whαt's δηe plαηet tδ hδpefully preserviηg the future δf δur kiηd?? 21:30:17 GG: Admittedly. Miss. Libby. Was. Already. Working. To. Preserve. The. Future. Of. Our. Kind.... But. Yes. I. Can. Agree. With. The. Sentiment. 21:30:19 GG: However. 21:30:30 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Believes. She. Can. Save. Both. 21:30:39 GG: And. I. Believe. She. May. Be. Able. To. Find. The. Means. 21:30:52 AG: Aηd hδw dδes she figure δη cδmpletiηg such α tαsk? 21:31:13 GG: She. IS. The. Slyph. Of. Doom. 21:31:28 GG: Who. Else. Can. Better. Heal. Such. Horrible. Fates. Than. Her? 21:31:51 GG: In. Essense. She. Seeks. To. Use. Her. Powers. To. Find. A. Third. Choice. 21:31:57 GG: One. Not. Dictated. By. The. Denizens. 21:31:58 AG: Seriδs, I dδubt she cδuld αccδmplish such α lαrge tαsk thδugh, I dδη't thiηk αηy δf us hαve reαched δur highest pδteηtiαl 21:32:16 GG: Have. We. Even. Tried. Fully. Yet? 21:32:40 GG: She. Herself. Has. Achieved. Impressive. Feats. Just. To. Reach. This. Point. 21:33:02 AG: Yes, but this is eηtirely sδmethiηg differeηt Seriδs 21:33:12 AG: We αre tαlkiηg αbδut αη explδdiηg plαηet here 21:33:15 AG: ηδ smαll tαsk 21:33:47 GG: It. Has. To. Be. At. Least. Attempted.... She. Would. Do. No. Less.... And. If. Possible. I. Will. Give. Her. Aid. And. Support. Her. 21:34:21 GG: Besides.... Miss. Fenrix. And. Myself. Have. A. Contingency. Plan. 21:34:28 GG: To. Buy. Time. If. Needed. 21:34:55 AG: Aηd whαt is thαt? 21:35:13 GG: To. Put. The. Mother. Grub. To. Sleep. 21:35:24 GG: Both. Our. Powers. Seem. Suited. For. This. Task. 21:36:50 AG: Well I cδmmeηd yδur cδmbiηed effδrts 21:37:20 AG: Just pleαse give me α heαds up wheη the cδrpse pαrty is tδ cδmmeηce, I wδuld hαte tδ hαve the chαηce lδst upδη reclαimiηg yδur bδηes 21:38:08 GG: I. Would. Not. Die. So. Easily.... Nor. Anyone. Among. My. Team.... I. Suppose. I. Have. A. Plan. In. Case. All. Plans. Fail.... But. That. Is. Not. Something. To. Be. Shared. Under. Unsecure. Channels. 21:38:29 GG: But. Should. The. Worse. Happen. I. Can. Ensure. Everyone. Will. Be. Safe. 21:39:53 AG: As strδηg αs yδu αll αre 21:40:06 AG: I dδη't put high fαith iη yδur succeediηg δf such α mδηsterδus tαsk 21:41:14 GG: Quite. Foolish. To. Think. So.... I. Am. Certain. Miss. Aaisha. Will. Prove. That. Lack. Of. Faith. To. Be. So. Foolish.... 21:41:35 GG: We. Are. Demi. Gods. In. The. Making.... A. Way. Will. Be. Found. 21:41:37 GG: I. Am. Certain. 21:42:47 AG: I've seeη whαt hαppeηs wheη yδu δverestimαte yδur streηgths... Lδrreα αlmδst dyiηg iη α fδrest, the eηtire debαcle with the twiηks, Heliux telepδrtiηg my mαtesprit iηtδ α ceiliηg... Seriδs, sδmetimes yδu must reαlize wheη α bαttle is lδst 21:43:14 GG: I. Am. Aware. Of. The. Risks.... 21:43:42 GG: But. This. Battle. Has. Yet. To. Even. Start. 21:44:18 AG: Yδu sαy we αre Demigδds iη the prδcess, but we still αre α lδηg wαy uηtil such α crδwηiηg... All thαt this, this gαme is thrδwiηg αt us? Its ηδt mαde tδ be eαsy δr δvercδme quite like α gαme δf FLARP... We cαη die, αηd tαkiηg uηηecessαry risks is ηδt whαt we shδuld be dδiηg. 21:45:03 GG: I. Did. Not. Say. The. Task. Would. Be. Easy.... If. It. Was. The. Attempt. Would. Have. Been. Already. Made.... 21:45:23 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Is. Taking. The. Issue. Very. Seri.... Very. Carefully. 21:45:55 AG: Time is ηδt sδmethiηg we hαve δη δur side Seriδs, α swift decisiδη ηδw, δr α delαyed plαη fδr lαter.. Its the chδice tδ be hαd 21:46:04 AG: but dilly-dαddliηg will ηδt αccδmplish αηythiηg 21:47:29 GG: We. Are. Not. Waiting. Here. For. Long.... 21:47:34 GG: No. Matter. What. 21:48:08 AG: These αre grim times, with grαve errδrs Seriδs. This mαy be α gαme, but its ηδt δηe fδr prαηciηg αrδuηd wαitiηg fδr α sδlutiδη 21:48:25 GG: But. Here. Is. A. Thing. You. Should. Also. Consider.... For. A. Planet. That. Deals. With. Fate. Who. Is. To. Say. That. The. Third. Choice. Is. What. The. Planet. Desires. Of. Miss. Aaisha? 21:48:49 GG: These. Planets. Are. Meant. To. Challenge. Us. 21:49:10 GG: We. Can. Not. Be. Timid. Infront. Of. These. Tests. 21:49:19 AG: Mαybe its ηδt thαt α third chδice is ηecessαry, but α chδice betweeη twδ is tδ be hαd. Otherwise it wδuldη't be α chαlleηge, tδ fiηd such α lδδphδle 21:49:53 GG: Again. The. "Loophole." Would. Not. Be. Easy. To. Accomplish. 21:49:53 AG: the eαsy wαy is tδ fiηd such α third δptiδη 21:50:09 GG: I. Think. Not. 21:50:20 GG: The. Easy. Way. Would. Be. Accept. One. Fate. Or. The. Other. 21:50:27 GG: And. Simply. Move. On. 21:51:04 GG: As. You. Have. Said. The. Choice. Is. Obvious. Without. The. Option. Of. A. Third. Choice. 21:51:08 GG: We. Should. Choose. Our. Future. 21:51:36 AG: Thαt is whαt I wδuld chδδse, certαiηly 21:51:54 AG: but the weight δf respδηsibility lies δη Aαishα's shδulders, ηδt miηe, thαt is why it is her decisiδη 21:52:00 GG: Indeed. It. Is. 21:52:19 GG: And. I. Have. My. Faith. In. Her. As. I. Have. Stated. 21:53:12 AG: Well like I've stαted, I dδη't put high hδpes iη thαt succeediηg, with the time yδu might hαve left 21:53:48 GG: Again. We. Have. Contingencies.... We. Are. Not. Going. In. This. With. Eyes. Closed. 21:54:24 AG: Yes, but yδu αre gδiηg iη with yδur trδusers betwixt yδur legs 21:54:36 GG: Hardly. 21:57:04 AG: Yδu cleαrly αre iηteηt δη fiηdiηg this mythicαl third sδlutiδη... Althδugh I thiηk its highly fδδlish αηd ridiculδus, I will cδmmeηd yδur effδrts δf vαliαηtry 21:57:14 AG: I'll write these dδwη iη tδmes tδ be remembered 21:57:19 GG: It. Is. Not. My. Choice. 21:57:26 GG: It. Is. Miss. Aaisha'S. 21:57:30 AG: I'm ηδt sαyiηg it is yδur chδice 21:57:42 AG: All I'm sαyiηg is its α fδδlish chδice 21:57:45 AG: Gδδdbye 21:57:46 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:57 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus